


As long as forever lasts

by tardissrvhobbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardissrvhobbit/pseuds/tardissrvhobbit





	As long as forever lasts

If you listen to my heart

you might feel what I feel

if you hear what I say

you would never walk away

do you hear when I tell you

to please be my friend forever

Even though we might be far apart

could you still be there

when I need someone the most

After all we shared 

would you be there

even if we didn't last

We can still be friends

until the world ends


End file.
